warrior cats what if REMAKE
by ZorahWolf
Summary: Hollyleaf saw the leaders: Firestar, Mistystar, Blackstar and Onestar looking at the clans. Firestar meowed "All clans, during the fight between Thunderclan and Shadowclan thunder appeared and now the dead warrior which were your clan mates are alive!". Mistystar and Onestar looked at each other and meowed "Have you gone crazy Firestar! There is no way that is possible!".


**I do not own Warrior cats Erin Hunter does!**

**BEWARE: I COPIED THE BEGINNING FROM THE WARRIOR BOOKS!**

* * *

><p><strong>A warrior cats what if Remake<strong>

Jaykit was walking in the forest until he happily sniffed the air again and smelled WINDCLAN. Alarm gripped him. The scent of Windclan cats was so strong here that it covered his own. And yet he hadn't heard any movement around him. He was sure there were no cats nearby. Had he strayed across the border without realizing it? Confused, he twisted around, hunting for the scent of home. He stepped backward, frightened-and without warning the land disappeared. He thrashed with his paws, trying to grasp some branch or rock, but there was nothing but a sheer, empty drop beneath him. Then he hit water.

The shock of the cold water knocked the breath from him, so that he found himself flailing beneath the waves, his lungs screamed for air while he struggled to work out which way was up. Jaykit tried to wail out loud, but water filled his mouth and his eyes and his ears. _I'm going to drown!_ He thought scared.

Suddenly a sharp tug on his scruff dragged him backward. Something was heaving him through the water. Instinctively he stopped struggling and fell limp like a kit in its mother's bursting, he broke the surface. In his first gulp of air he swallowed a mouthful of water which made him cough and splutter until he thought he was going to be sick.

''keep still!'' a voice hissed through clenched teeth.

Jaykit felt himself being tugged awkwardly though the rippling waves. His paws churned in the water as he felt for the bottom. ''stop wriggling'' the voice hissed again, and jaykit suddenly felt pebbles scrape against his pelt as his rescuer hauled him out of the water and onto a stony beach. He collapsed, retching and gasping. Paws began to work on his chest, pumping the water from him.

Jaykit slowly stood up and coughed up more water.''Jaykit?'' the voice said concerned. Jaykit twitched his ears at the voice. He remembered that voice...it was his father Crowfeather. Jaykit meowed at his father's voice and sniffed the air for his father's scent. Finally Crowfeather allowed Jaykit to come close and cuddled against him. Heatherpaw meowed '' Crowfeather is that one of your kits from Thunderclan?''

Crowfeather nodded while sharing warmth with his son. Whitetail looked closely at Crowfeather who had a warm look as he stared at his son's ball of wet fur. Breezepaw snorted and glared at Jaykit he then meowed '' why is he here and not at Thunderclan camp?''. Crowfeather glared at Breezepaw and hissed annoyed '' show some respect to your mentor Breezepaw!''

Breezepaw snorted again while jaykit coughed and sneezed loudly. Crowfeather looked at his son and gently meowed ''let's bring him to windclan camp so he can get treatment from Barkface'' The others agreed Crowfeather gently grabbed Jaykit by the scruff and raced to windclan was busy making patrols until she saw Crowfeather racing to the medicine den. In the medicine den Barkface was putting cat mint in a corner and he whimped around to see Crowfeather breathing heavy while holding a kit by the scruff. Barkface walked to crowfeather with surprised shown on his face.

Barkface looked down at the kit as crowfeather carefuly dropped him onto the ground. Barkface sniffed the kit and meowed ''The kit has Thunderclan scent!'' Crowfeather meowed'' He's mine and Leafpool's kit can you save him?'' Barkface meowed amused and said '' if I couldn't save even a kit I wouldn't be a medince cat!'' Crowfeather growled at Barkface and Barkface stopped and meowed '' The kit only needs to be warmed up so I suggest you sleep with him in the warrior den''

Crowfeather nodded as he picked up Jaykit and walked to Onestar's den. Crowfeather sighed as he entered his leader's den. Onestar looked up and meowed '' Crowfeather is there somethi- uh that's a thunderclan kit!'' Crowfeather nodded and meowed '' onestar may I take this kit in my paws since this is one of my kits from thunderclan?'' Onestar looked at Crowfeather to Jaykit and he nodded ''very well''

Crowfeather nodded, meowed'' thank you Onestar, I own you my life'' he then picked up Jaykit and walked to the warrior den. Crowfeather walked to his nest and softy begin licking Jaykit's fur dry. Jaykit sniffed the air and sqeaked out '' Windclan! I'm in Windclan!''Crowfeather purred and meowed ''yes little one you are indeed in Windclan''

Jaykit tried to get out of his father's grip but he couldn't. Crowfeather watch his son in amuse and meowed '' Jaykit what do you think you're doing?''Jaykit looked innocent and meowed '' I want to explore windclan!''Crowfeather sighed and meowed '' Jaykit you need rest so sleep''Jaykit. Yawned and cuddled against Crowfeather's soft furry chest.


End file.
